Tokyo Ghoul: Catastrophe
by Hayato Sugiura
Summary: Una nueva historia de Tokyo Ghoul, donde la protagonizará un nuevo Ghoul nacido entre Ghoul y Humano. ¿El chico será la salvación o la ultima esperanza para derrotar definitivamente al Arbol Aogiri? ¿O el CCG lo hará primero y exterminará a todos los Ghouls en los Distritos?. Todo es oscuro, todo es terror, todo es una catastrofe.


_Era una mañana tranquila en Tokyo, en el distrito 20, un nuevo café "Anteiku" fue abierto, su gerente era Yomo Renji, ya no estaba el jefe Yoshimura gracias al ataque del CCG al antiguo café "Anteiku". Por supuesto, mí historia no se enfocara en Kaneki-ken, la va a protagonizar un nuevo Ghoul nacido de un humano y de un Ghoul.. este chico se llama.._

_-Riing Riing -Sonaba el despertador mientras el chico lo apagaba._

_-Mierda.. hora de trabajar de nuevo.. que flojera tengo.. debería haber más tiempo de descanso. -Decía el chico refunfuñando._

_El chico se miraba al espejo, su apariencia era cabello liso y negro, mientras tenía ojos negros. Es de piel blanca. Buscaba en su armario el uniforme de mesero de "Anteiku"._

_-Vale.. ya estoy listo. -El chico ya se terminaba de vestirse para bajar de su habitación, sí, "Anteiku" tiene habitaciones solo para el personal. Él bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta para entrar a la cafetería, mientras todos les decían:_

_-¡Buenos días, Kazúo!. -Decía una chica de pelo rojo, piel blanca con ojos marrones, mientras le daba una palmada bien fuerte en la espalda._

_-¡Oye, eso duele, Aimi! -Kazúo hacía gestos de dolor hacía Aimi._

_-¡Kazúo-sama! -Gritaba una chica de pelo blanco, piel palida y ojos blancos. Era como un ángel._

_-Oh.. Chizue, no te preocupes.. Aimi solo me estaba molestando. -Le respondía haciéndole saber que estaba bien._

_Se escuchaba claramente unos pasos de unas botas, francamente todos sabían que el Gerente venía para ver si todos estaban haciendo su trabajo. Todos saliendo corriendo hacía sus posiciones, Kazúo limpiando las mesas, Chizue esperando a un cliente para tomar su orden y Aimi en la caja._

_-Hmm.. -Se acercaba el gerente Renji para ver sí todos estaban trabajando, y no hablando de chistes o cuentos._

_-Bien.. ¡Sigan trabajando! -Al decir esto el gerente, se va a la cocina de nuevo a preparar un café._

_-Uff.. casi nos descubren -Se le notaba una gota de sudor a Kazúo en la mejilla derecha al sentir alivio._

_Sonaba la puerta de la tienda cuando entraban 2 personas, claramente tenían unas maletas grises, estaban ocultando algo hay dentro. Kazúo y las demás se sorprenden, ya que eran Investigadores Ghouls. Ellos solamente pidieron café y unos sandwiches para desayunar._

_-Bueno. Vamos a ver que tanto saben de los Ghouls. -Se notaba que estaba instruyendo a los nuevos investigadores Ghouls._

_-Pregunta lo que quieras, Jefe._

_-Bien.. primero, ¿qué son los Ghouls?- Murmuraban entre ellos, para que la conversación no saliera a la luz._

_-Bueno, esa es muy fácil. El Ghoul es una especie carnívora que tan solo se alimenta de humanos, y algunos casos de los mismos Ghouls. -Respondía con afirmación el novato._

_-Respuesta correcta, ahora.. ¿qué es la CCG?._

_-La CCG una organización creada para combatir a los Ghouls._

_-Correcto, ahora, ¿qué son los Kagunes?. -Era una pregunta interesante, ya que los Ghouls tienen de armas los "Kagunes"._

_-Los Kagunes es el arma principal de los Ghouls. Son sus garras y su máximo poder, claramente hay Kagunes que son mas fuertes que otros y hay 4 tipos de RC. Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku y Binkaku. Cada una de estas puede someter a otras, pero no siempre sucede. -Se terminaba el Sandwich después de contestar la pregunta._

_-La ultima pregunta... ¿qué es una quinque?._

_- Es un arma que es creada a partir de la Kagune de los Ghouls. Se hace usando el Kakuhou del Ghoul, el cuál primero debe ser sacado de su cuerpo y después se introduce en la maleta. _

_El Maletín es especial su método de apertura es automático , accionando un botón que se desliza hacia abajo localizado en la empuñadura. Accionándolo provoca que dos las paredes del maletín se abran desde arriba dejando solo su empuñadura junto con su base falsa, dejando las paredes del maletín colgando y exponiendo el Kagune durante el proceso de apertura la empuñadura envía una señal artificial como su de sistema nervioso se tratara accionando el Kagune, Las paredes del maletín son absorbidas y el Kagune adquiere su forma. -Respondía la pregunta con seguridad._

_-Bueno, vámonos, Novato. Espero que cuides bien esa quinque que te dí, tal vez sea la ultima que puedas recibir en tu vida- Al decir esto, salían de la tienda, mientras Kazúo y los demas estaban aliviados de que se marcharan y no los hubieran captado de que son Ghouls._

_Kazúo estaba observando al Jefe del Novato Investigador de Ghoul, mirando de reojo a una carpeta que guardaba en su chaqueta, observando al Ghoul que estaban buscando para matarlo.. Era Kazúo con otro aspecto en su hoja que tenía._

_-Uff.. menos mal que se fueron, verdad.. ¿Kazúo?.. -Aimi miraba de reojo a Kazúo, mientras notaba una mirada fría en sus ojos hacía ellos, movía sus labios contestando en forma baja pero de una manera fría que le causo escalofríos a la chica._

_-Por supuesto.. los exterminaré a todos._

_¡Bueno, este es el prologo amigos, es una historia que pensé y la trama os aseguro que estará muy interesante. El que vea esto gracias por mostrarse la molestia de leer todo, ya que para los que vieron Tokyo Ghoul ya saben que es todo eso, pero algunas personas no saben que es._

_Por eso, este es como un capitulo de explicación.. en dos días publicaré el primer capitulo, ¡os prometo que habrá acción esta vez! Solo paciencia. ;)._

_Les haré dos preguntas a ver si se animan a contestarlas.._

_1.- ¿Cual es el pasado que esconde Kazúo?._

_2.- ¿Por que los de la CCG están buscando a Kazúo?._

_Les ha hablado Hayato y les deseo buenas noches._


End file.
